WadeStar Drabbles
by Kezzstar
Summary: Just a collection of ideas that never made it into the WadeStar series (We Are One, Slave and Rebel Son). All ideas are free for use! Wade BarrettxOC
1. What Happens on Youtube

" **Wade Barrett Asks The Questions"**

"Hey Lucky! Everyone, here's my most favourite person in the whole world, my Lucky Star!" Wade Barrett walked up to Star carrying the camera he'd found lying around earlier.

"Hi Wade!" Star smiled shyly, looking at the camera.

"Hey Lucky, I have a question for you." Wade said.

"Sure!" Star sat up a bit straighter.

"Who's the most beautiful, smart, funny and toughest Diva in the locker room?" Wade asked.

"Umm..." Star thought hard.

"Don't strain yourself kid." Wade chuckled.

"Umm...Beth Phoenix?" Star guessed.

"NO!" Wade groaned. "Stop being so bloody modest! Everyone knows it's YOU! You dodo!"

"Oh!" Star turned pink. "Thanks Wade."

"Any time Lucky."

–

"Well, well, well. Looks like those morons from Dot Com have left their camera lying around again." Wade said, picking up the camera after his teams victory at Survivor Series. "Given they're not around, I might as well conduct this interview myself. After all, they'd probably screw it up anyway."

He pointed the camera at the Captain of Team Smackdown, Star. "So, Miss Lucky Star, tell us how you single-handedly led Smackdown to one of the greatest Survivor Series victories of all time." He said.

Star turned pink.

"Wade!" She laughed. "Well, for the benefit of those back home, I'll tell you. You see, to be a great leader, you need skill. Determination. Ruthlessness. An ability to get what you want out of those who are beneath you. I, Lucky Star, happen to have those qualities. And tonight, I led Team Smackdown to a glorious victory. I stood face-to-face with the 'captain' of RAW, CM Punk, and took him apart bit by bit. I coached each and every one of my men, the Viper Randy Orton, the Big Red Monster Kane...whatever the hell Daniel Bryan is, and my hero, the great and powerful Wade Barrett, and I brought them together when it was thought that no one could, and I led them to a stunning victory."

"Brilliant Star!" Wade put the camera down. "C'mon, let's go celebrate!"

–

" **The JBL and Cole Show"**

-Cody Doesn't Want to Be a Cowboy-

Cody Rhodes found Bad News Barrett, who was enjoying a coffee that Star had fetched him.

"If you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours, I could use some help." Cody said after explaining the situation, which was that he couldn't get JBL's hat off his head. Bad News examined the hat, gave it a few tweaks and exhaled.

"Lucky!" He called.

"Rat! Tiger! Monkey! Snake!" Star cried.

"No!" Cried Cody. Too late. Star aimed all five Paralysis Slaps at Codys head, causing him severe pain.

"Ow." Cody winced. Star tugged at the hat. It was still stuck.

"I've got some Bad News." Bad News smirked. "Hat's not coming off."

"Sorry Cody." Star shrugged, following Bad News as he walked off.

Cody grimaced.

"Bad News Barrett!"

–

-Halloween Special-

"Hey Lucky!" Bad News Barrett snarled as he approached Star.

"Hey Wade!" Star beamed.

"I've got some…Good News! You're my most favourite person in the whole world!" Bad News beamed at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking off.

Star looked gobsmacked, before sighing sadly.

"Good News Barrett."

#GoodNewsBarrett

-Best Friends Forever-

Cody Rhodes climbed the hill to where Bad News Barrett was casting his eye over the Rocky Mountains.

"I have a question for you about CLEM, in fact I have two questions for you." Cody said.

"Fire away." Bad News replied.

"I want you and me, Bad News Barrett, and me, to be best friends." Cody presented Bad News with a friendship necklace.

"Cody, this is a friendship necklace. If I were a twelve year old girl I would be very excited right now but I'm not. I'm a man. I'm a former bareknuckle fighter." Bad News had to stop himself from strangling Cody with the necklace.

"What, bareknuckle fighters don't have BFFs? You don't have a Best Friend Forever?!" Cody snapped.

"Actually, I do." Bad News pointed out as Star appeared.

"Hi Cody." Star grinned.

Cody was gobsmacked.

"Your BFF is a little girl?!" He cried.

As anyone could have predicted, Star flew into a rage and proceeded to belt the living daylights out of Cody. Bad News raised his hands in frustration.

"Do I speak a different language or something?!" He cried. "How many times do I have to tell people?! DON'T. CALL. LUCKY. THE. L. WORD."

Five minutes later...

"So what's your question?!" Bad News Barrett (who was holding Star back) snapped at Cody Rhodes, who was now sporting a number of bruises and a busted lip.

"Where on earth did you find this 'Clem Layfield'?" Cody asked gingerly.

Bad News wrinkled his nose. "It was easy. So easy in fact, that Lucky here did it for me. She just Googled him."

"Then we friended him on Facebook. He posts a lot of cat stuff." Star said proudly.

"Cat videos, cat pictures, cat stories, cat everything." Bad News added.

"Wait...it was that easy?!" Cody cried. "A little girl did it?!"

"Are you a complete and utter MORON?!" Bad News cried as Star went on the attack again.

"I. AM. NOT. LITTLE!"

–

-Handing Out Subpoenas-

"So I'm the bailiff next week at Wrestlers Court on the JBL and Cole Show." Bad News Barrett bragged as he leaned against the wall next to Star, who was drinking in his every word. "Super important role that. Gonna be very, very busy."

"Sounds pretty neat." Star smiled up at her hero.

"So, you gonna come along and see your man lay down the law?" Bad News asked.

"Wade, I love you to bits (even if our relationship is totally gross by the way), but even I have my dignity." Star pointed out. "There is absolutely no way you'd catch me at Wrestlers Court."

Bad News snarled.

"Well I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS." He growled, causing his typical jarring musical cue to play. "THIS is a Subpoena, and with it you are being summoned to Wrestlers Court, so you HAVE to be there!"

"Didn't you always teach me that the law was optional provided I didn't get caught?" Star asked.

"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?" Bad News remembered. "Well, I'm afraid I have even more BAD NEWS!" Again, the jarring musical cue played. "I am ORDERING you to come with me to Wrestlers Court!"

"You told me that I didn't have to follow your orders anymore." Star pointed out.

"Oh." Bad News groaned. He pulled out a jar of honey. "Please?"

Star sighed.

"FINE!" She said.

"Yes!" Bad News cheered, giving her a kiss.

Star smiled as Bad News headed off to hand out the next Subpoena.

"Bad News Barrett!"

#BNB

She sighed.

"I've got such a crush on him."

–

-Wrestlers Court-

"This is a kangaroo court if I've ever seen one." Lucky Star groaned as Bad News Barrett dismissed the Bella Twins, unable to tell them apart.

"This is exciting though!" Goldust replied.

"You just completely sold out your little brother!" Star replied.

"Quiet please!" Bad News glared at Star, before giving her a little wink. Star rolled her eyes. Show off.

Finally, Cody Rhodes called upon Renee Young, who was instantly dismissed from the Court for being Canadian.

"You guys DO know your bailiff is English right?" Star called over the commotion. Suddenly, there was silence. "You know, England, the guys you kicked out two hundred years ago because they're power-mad despots?"

Bad News looked horrified at Star, who smirked. Served him right for making her attend this circus!

"Hey, she's Australian!" He tried to defend himself as everyone turned on him.

"Yeah, but Australians are cool!" Clem Layfield called out.

"Yeah!" Cody agreed.

"Say the word!" JBL insisted of Star.

"What word?!" Star looked confused.

"Say it!" Judge Seb demanded. A "say it" chant started.

"Crikey mother of god..." Star groaned again.

The Court cheered.

 **A/N: I've had to work with Americans on Australian soil before, and I accidentally let a "Crikey, mother of god!" slip. For some reason the Yanks loved this. What is the big obsession with the word crikey?!**

–

-Bad News for Barrett and Cody-

"We've got places to be!" Bad News Barrett groaned as he walked with Cody Rhodes and Lucky Star down a busy street.

"We are busy people! We have appearances, we have signings -," Star added.

"Look, you two love to give out bad news, maybe it's time someone else gave you bad news!" Cody told them. He pointed to a cafe. "Bottom of the Cup Tea Shop. Tarot reading!"

"You know I have Future Eyes right?" Star replied dryly.

"Yes, I know, but this is more dramatic and less you going blind. See, I'm being considerate of your girlfriend!" Cody protested as Bad News huffed.

"Or y'know, you could just read the script to know that JBL and Michael Cole are conspiring against us." Star groaned.

Bad News and Cody glared at her.

"Wow, spoiler alert." Cody frowned.

"Yeah Lucky, way to ruin the suspense!" Bad News chided his former ward. The pair walked into the tea shop.

"Crikey, mother of-!" Star rolled her eyes and followed them

Later...

"It's JBL and Michael Cole, they're conspiring against us!" Bad News nearly slapped Cody after the Tarot reading.

"Told you so." Star said smugly from the booth behind them. "And I didn't cost you a cent!"

"Listen you little-," Cody started.

Star immediately grabbed him and pulled him over to her booth where she proceeded to give him a beat down of a lifetime.

"Say, you wouldn't have this weeks winning lotto numbers would you?" Bad News asked the Tarot reader as Cody screamed in pain.

–

-Who was Kidnapped-

"You really need to start saving numbers in your phone Wade." Star pointed out as Bad News Barrett tried desperately to figure out who had texted him.

"That REALLY doesn't help me now Lucky." Bad News replied.

"At least you haven't texted him back. Then he'd know for sure that you're a knob." Star added.

"I KNOW that." Bad News snapped.

Star watched her hero puzzle over the matter for a few seconds. Then she had an idea.

"Wait, what if the number is in my phone?!" She cried. "I'm much better at saving numbers than you are!"

Bad News grinned. "Lucky, you're a genius! I don't know how I ever survived without you!" He praised his former ward as she took out her phone.

"You beat people up. That's how." Star pointed out as she checked her phone. "Hey, he texted me too! 'Please tell Bad News Barrett to check his phone.' Ha!"

"So who is it?!" Bad News tried to look at her phone. Star looked up, sheepish.

"I don't have it saved either." She said. Bad News groaned.

"How could you let me down? HOW COULD YOU LET ME DOWN?!" He cried as Star continued to check her phone.

"Cool it Wade! Give me a minute." Star closed one eye, while the other fixed on his phone and glowed yellow. "Right, don't bother asking Summer Rae, John Cena, Kane or Clem Layfield. None of them know, plus Clem's been kidnapped."

"Hmph. At least you've been of SOME help." Bad News admitted begrudgingly, covering the eye she'd used with her headband. He gave his Lucky Star a kiss before heading off to find Stardust.

"When you find out who it is, let me know so I can update my phone!" Star called after him. "I wonder who it is?" She thought out aloud.

* * *

 **Hey ya'll! This is just a collection of random WadeStar drabbles and ideas that I never really fleshed out. Feel free to steal any of the ideas contained within and turn them into your own fics! Just let me know so I can read them, because there is simply not enough Wade Barrett fic on this site and I demand more!**

 **Love, peace and Happy 2019!**


	2. Betrayal of the Highest Order Alternate

**This chapter is an alternate version of one of the ones in "We Are One" where Wade Barrett betrays Star in a misguided attempt at forcing her to become a functional adult (well, as Rebel Son shows, she got there eventually right?). Enjoy!**

* * *

 _For my pride, and my promise._

 _For my lies, and how the truth gets in the way._

 _The things I want to say to you,_

 _Get lost before they come._

 _The only thing that's worse than one is none._

 _The only thing that's worse than one is none._

 _-"In Between" Linkin Park_

"Star?" Wade Barrett looked at his girlfriend, Lucky Star.

"'Sup?" Star looked over from where she was preparing for her big match against Alberto Del Rio for the World Heavyweight Championship.

"You know I love you right?" Wade looked over her. She'd grown so much since the first time he looked at her. "You know I love you more than anything in life?"

"Of course I do." Star smiled at him. She walked over and kissed him.

"You know that I only want the best for you, right?" He continued. Star blinked.

"Geez Wade, you're starting to sound morbid." She laughed. "What's the matter old man?"

"Nothing, nothing." Wade waved her off. "I'm just proud of you."

"Thanks." Star beamed at him. She had no idea.

Wade watched sadly as she excitedly got ready to face Alberto. He knew that he was doing the right thing, forcing her to go to RAW where she could really shine, but she'd never forgive him.

Christian had spoken to him that morning about it. "If she wins, you'll still make sure I get my title, right?" He had glared at the Englishman.

"Of course. You're paying me enough." Wade had snapped. "Either way, after the match you can cash in your Money in the Bank and you'll get the win."

"Good." Christian had narrowed his eyes. "Because if you screw me over, you WILL pay."

Wade felt cold. Not for the first time he wished feverishly that he still had his Imprint. Although annoying, at least it always had sound advice for how to deal with Star, including how to make her do what she needed to do.

"I hope you're not too sad if you lose and have to go to RAW." Wade swallowed. Star smirked at him.

'I won't lose. I'm not leaving you Wade, you can just forget that." She said, tightening her headband. "I know you want me to go, but I'm not going anywhere without you, my career be damned."

"You're a pain." Wade shook his head at her. _My pain. My pride and joy and I'm about to hurt you more than you've ever been hurt and it kills me. I raised you. I taught you how to count and read and write. I taught you how to disable an alarm and hotwire a car and cheat at the casino and pick pockets and how to fight. You showed me how to love. You gave me something to live for._

 _So why does doing what's best for you hurt so much?_

He thought back to Survivor Series. Not even three minutes into the match he'd been eliminated by David Otunga of all people. Star didn't need that sort of person holding her back. He was dead weight now, and Star would be better off cutting ties.

 _And to think that this was the plan all along. She was going to shine, and I was just going to sit back on my arse and let her earn me a fortune. And now I can't do it. I can't do that to her._

"I'll be back, and I'll be the first female World Heavyweight Champion!" Star kissed him, before bounding out of the locker room.

"Good luck Star." Wade said as clearly as he could.

 _I'm sorry._

–

Star slipped under Alberto Del Rios guard, wrapping him up and hitting him with a german suplex. He went sprawling to the mat, while she got up and prepared to hit him with Paralysis Slaps. Wise to her signature move, Alberto rolled out of the way and out of the ring.

"Get back here!" Star fumed. Using her speed and power, she leapt up in a single bound to the top of the turnbuckle and used her momentum to hit a flying crossbody on Alberto.

"Oowf!" Alberto cried in shock and pain. Star sprung up immediately.

"Wow. Without an Imprint you Barretts sure are weak." She teased, praying that her comment wouldn't get back to Wade.

"You've only gotten so far by piggy-backing off my Clan, it's time you were put down!" Alberto fired back.

"That's nice." Star snickered. She pulled Alberto up and threw him back into the ring. Alberto was wily however, and the moment she was back in the ring and upright he slammed her with a clothesline that had her seeing stars.

"Urgh…" She tried to shake it off, and got up only to be slammed again. "Ooof!"

Alberto had a full head of steam now. He lifted the small woman up and powerslammed her back down, before hitting an elbow drop. He then wrapped her up in a sleeper hold, trying to drain the poor girl.

Star struggled as Alberto applied more pressure, she had to get out of there! She tried to lift herself up, but Alberto was too strong and too heavy. She tried to elbow him, but he wasn't having it. She tried to weave her hand signs, but he slapped her with his free hand.

There was only one thing for it, dignity be damned.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Star started tickling the Mexican Barrett. He began to squirm, allowing Star to break the hold and get some distance between her and her opponent.

"He taught you that didn't he?" Alberto growled, embarrassed.

"No actually, I taught that one to him." Star smirked, remembering the time that she'd tickled Wade to submission one night back in London.

" _You are PATHETIC!" Wade growled in annoyance. "You KNOW you can get out of this hold, so DO it already!"_

 _He had her in a full nelson hold, and Star couldn't find a way out. He had told her that she had the strength to flip out of it, but it was too hard for her small body to get over._

 _She groaned in pain, easy tears coming to her eyes. There had to be another way! Wade always said if you couldn't do it by hook, do it by crook._

 _Then she remembered he was ticklish. Reaching around as far as she could, she lightly dragged her fingers over his skin. He flinched._

" _No cheating!" He snapped. Star smirked. She kept going._

" _Cut it out!" He bellowed. Finally, he had no choice but to drop the hold. Grinning, Star leapt onto his back and started tickling any bare flesh she could find._

" _No! Enough! This isn't funny Lucky! Cut it out!" He tried to escape. It wasn't long before he caved, giving over to laughter as Star sat on his stomach as he lay on the mat, tickling as hard as she could._

" _You win! You win Lucky! Please! No more!" Tears ran down his cheeks as he howled with laughter. He hugged her. "Cheeky brat. What am I going to do with you?"_

Star grimaced. That had been before the Imprint had been sealed, and he used to call her Lucky.

She dodged another clothesline, setting Alberto up for Paralysis Slaps. This time, they connected. Alberto wobbled dangerously.

"Oh, what the hell." Star shrugged. She turned her elbow pad inside out, and whacked Alberto as hard as she could with a Bullhammer Elbow, hoping that Wade saw her using his signature move, just for him. She then lifted Alberto up and slammed him back down with the Wastelands.

One, two, three. Alberto was done.

It had been fun, but at the end of the day Star was more powerful than most of the WWE roster. She breathed in as "End of Days" played and she was handed the highest prize of all.

She was the first female World Heavyweight Champion. She was in the history books now, as the most dominant female in the history of the WWE.

She slowly got to her feet, tired from the massive fight with Alberto Del Rio. As she leaned on the ropes and held up her prize, she saw her beloved Wade Barrett running to the ring.

 _Wade's here! Wade's here! My Wade is here with me!_ Star felt so happy. Her hero was here to celebrate with her, her world was complete.

He hugged her tightly, and kissed her deeply.

"I'm so proud of you Star." He whispered in her ear. "I love you so much, and I would do anything for you."

Star looked up at him with shining eyes.

 _I can't._

 _I can't do that to her._

 _I can't do that to my Lucky Star._

"Star..." Wade choked up. "Run."

"Run?" Star looked confused. Suddenly, out came Christian with the Money In The Bank Contract!

"What on earth is going on?!" Star demanded. Wade felt cold.

"I'll tell you everything, but first, we need to deal with Christian!" He told her. "Stand behind me."

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FINISH HER OFF!" Christian roared in fury.

"You what mate?" Star looked horrified at Wade, who flinched.

"Otherwise I was going to tell her all about you banging that tramp Ruby." Christian sneered. Star felt her eyes fill up with tears.

"I'm sorry..." Wade swallowed. "I'm so sorry."

"You're a JERK!" Star threw her new World Heavyweight Championship at his head.

"Now, get out of the ring so I can cash in!" Christian demanded.

"No." Wade got up, and stood in front of Star.

"No?" Christian glared at him.

"No. I've hurt her enough." Wade felt weak and sick, but he pressed on. "And I can't do it anymore."

Star sat in the middle of the ring, grabbing the Heavyweight Title and clutching it and her Divas Championship tightly. Was Wade okay?

"I'd rather die." He almost whispered.

"Then I'll happily oblige." Christian marched up the ramp.

"Run Star. Run and don't look back." Wade told her. "This is my mess to clean up. I'm no good for you, and I was a fool to even try."

Star felt tears well up in her eyes. But she couldn't run.

"STAR!" Wade groaned. "MOVE!"

Christian got up onto the ring apron.

"Please Star, go. I'll be okay, and the Unholy Trio will look after you. It's all going to be okay, I promise." Wade pleaded.

Star finally rolled out of the ring, leaving Wade to deal with Christian. She walked slowly up the ramp as the fight started. She slumped backstage, where Ruby was waiting.

"Slut." Star heard herself say. "So fucking righteous until it comes to sleeping with someone elses boyfriend."

Ruby couldn't say anything. She knew she'd done the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could whisper.

Star made it back to her empty locker room. Along the way, Randy Orton and Ezekiel Jackson clapped her back and congratulated her. So did Kane and Daniel Bryan. Star couldn't feel happy. She just walked into her locker room and lay on one of the benches.

It seemed like hours later when Wade walked in, battered, bruised and sullen, even though it had only been fifteen minutes.

"I knew you didn't really love me." Star said softly. "I knew it was only a lie."

"I do love you Lucky, I swear I do." Wade pleaded. "I just don't know how to do it properly. I never have."

"Liar." Star snapped.

"If I didn't love you, then I couldn't have Imprinted on you in the first place!" Wade cried. Star froze.

"Wait...Punk told me it was random?" Star sat up. "That it was your genetics, and when you saw me you Imprinted."

"No!" Wade threw himself on his knees in front of her. "You were dying. I couldn't bear to see you die, not after watching you fight so hard for your freedom. You deserved to live, not me. I didn't know it at the time, but that's when I Imprinted on you." He felt himself beginning to cry again.

Star blinked. So there had been no reason at all to seal the Imprint. Punk had played her for a fool.

"I'm sorry Lucky...I'm so sorry..." Wade sobbed.

 _Wait on...he called me LUCKY!_

Star blinked. She suddenly hugged Wade tightly, nearly cutting off his oxygen.

"Say it." She mumbled. "Say your vow."

It was Wades turn to blink. "Humiliate me. Beat me to a pulp. Destroy my spirit or break my heart..." Then he realised what had happened, and a new hope entered his voice. "Take my soul if you must, but for the love of the air I breathe I am telling you: Don't. Touch. HER!"

"You broke the seal!" Star laughed. "You numpty!"

Wade turned slightly pink, but he was happy.

" _Numpty" is the understatement of the year. Look at what nearly happened to poor Lucky!_

 _...Oh pooh, YOU'RE back._

 _Yes. Yes I am. You idiot._

 _Bite me._

"I have an idea." Star said. Wade rested his head on her lap and looked up at her with such love and devotion that she blushed. "Next week, I'll pass the World Heavyweight Championship on to you. Then we'll rule Smackdown!"

Wade smirked.

"Then with the rest of the Corre, we can take over RAW too!" He said. "And then after that, the world!"

Both of them laughed, and the deal was sealed with a deep, loving kiss. Wade Barrett and his Lucky Star had narrowly escaped losing each other, and now they were bound forever.


	3. We Are the Crystal Gems!

***points to shiki94, long-time reader and reviewer* I accept no responsibility for this.**

* * *

All he could remember was a blinding light heading towards them, before he'd scrambled to cover, knowing that bad things were going to happen. He'd hidden in an old bunker while the noise outside was unbearable.

Of course, his friend HAD to get upset, causing them to unfuse, but what could you do?

"Wade? Is it over? Did the Diamonds wipe out everything?" Star asked. Star was a small Topaz, her Gem sitting in her right eye where her pupil should have been. She also had fangs and a long monkey tail, which she liked to use to antagonize Wade.

"I'm not about to poke my head out and see. Damn Rose Quartz, shattering Pink Diamond was taking things too far!" Wade replied, shaking. The war had taken its toll on all of the Crystal Gems.

Star sighed, and gently pushed the cover of the old bunker open. Silence.

Wade poked his head out behind her. He was a rather large Peridot, and his Gem was in his left pupil.

"Heath? Justin? Zeke?" Star called out. "Beth?"

"I think our team is gone." Wade looked around. Whatever the Diamonds had done, the place was a mess with shattered Gems everywhere.

Suddenly, they saw movement.

"JUSTIN!" Star cried in happiness. She was about to run to her friend, when she saw it.

Justin was writhing in pain, the Aquamarine Gem in his hand broken. Spots were appearing all up his arms, something was wrong...

"HEATH NO!" Wade cried, jumping behind Star. Heath, a Ruby, had attacked them! He too had oddly-coloured markings around his body.

"Zeke? Beth?" Star saw her former friends lumbering towards them, almost zombie-like. Zeke was a Sapphire and Beth was a fellow Topaz.

"What have the Diamonds done?" Wade looked horrified. "They're...they're..."

"It's like they've got some sort of illness..." Star felt tears form in her eyes. "I hate this planet! Nothing good has come of being here!"

"Save it, we have to poof 'em before they corrupt us too." Wade gave her a firm shake.

"R-right." Star smiled up at him. As long as Wade was okay, then Star was happy. She took his hand, her dark skin contrasting with his light skin, and felt the familiar warmth and peace that came with fusing with her one and only.

Where Wade and Star had stood earlier now stood one Gem, with a Topaz in one pupil and a Peridot in the other. He looked like Wade, only now with a beard and Stars fangs, tail and tanned skin.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news guys..." Bad News looked wistfully at his former comrades, who were slowly losing their minds to whatever the Diamonds had done. "But we promise we'll find a way to fix you."

Bad News put his hands over his eyes, and pulled them away. His fingers were now encircled by black knuckle-dusters, which was Wades weapon of choice. He thrust his fist forward, ninja stars flying out of the dusters into Justin, who disappeared with a "poof", leaving his Gem behind. The ninja stars were Stars weapon of choice. He then slammed his elbow into Zekes face, "poofing" him and leaving a Gem behind.

Beth leapt onto his back and tried to bite him, but Bad News threw her off, impaling her on some rubble, causing her to "poof" as well.

"Bad News...please...you...have...to...stay...together..." Heath rasped out as the last of his sanity left him. Sadly, Bad News picked him up and slammed him into the ground, leaving nothing but his Gem.

Bad News sighed, and hugged himself. "Stop crying." He said sternly. "But they're gone, and we're never going to see them again!" He replied to himself. "We WILL. We'll bubble them and we'll find a cure!"

As hard as he tried, he couldn't hold himself together, and with a flash of light, he separated back into Wade and Star. Star was crying, and Wade was furious.

"DAMN Rose, DAMN the Earth, DAMN the Diamonds and DAMN the Crystal Gems!" Wade slammed his fists onto the ground.

Star remained silent, but went to her fallen comrades and "bubbled" them – sealing their Gems in a pink bubble so they were safe.

"What are we going to do now?! The colony is destroyed. We're the only ones left, besides the paltry lifeforms that inhabit this planet." Wade continued to rant. Star moved the bubbled Gems into the bunker. Whatever happened, it would be home now. Star looked around at some of the rubble. Maybe they could make something nice to live in.

"We should never have thrown our lot in with Rose. Now we can't even go back to Homeworld! We're stranded forever!" Wade continued to rant as Star began cleaning up.

"At least we have each other." She gave her beloved a kiss on the cheek. "It won't be so bad. We have a whole planet to ourselves, and a whole species for us to rule over."

Wade frowned.

"Come on, the Diamonds are gone, the Crystal Gems are gone, we're our own bosses!" Star began to get excited.

"We could raise this juvenile species into an army of our own...we could take over the Universe!" Wade got an idea.

"Yeah!" Star was happy he was beginning to see the bright side.

"You always have the best ideas Lucky." Wade smiled at his little friend. They had been together for centuries, both of them born on Homeworld to serve Pink Diamond before they had joined Rose Quartz and her rebellion.

Star wrapped her arms firmly around his waist as he leaned down to kiss her. With a flash of light they were together again, and Bad News began to plan on how to make the Earth his own!


	4. The Alternate Universe

Little Treelo, named after her dead aunt, was born under an August moon when Shazza Misneach was fourteen, and Shazza was determined that her daughter was going to be Head of the Misneach Clan.

"You're doing very well Shaz. I'm impressed." Moseby, the Head of Clan Misneach told her one day. Little Treelo was about a year old, and while she had her fathers hair and the shape of his face, she was very much her mother.

"Thanks Moseby." Shazza smiled. The child was happy and healthy, much healthier than her counterparts anyway. There was almost a power to the child, and Shazza was so proud.

"You should bring her to the Library. We're having a dinner tomorrow night." Moseby continued.

"That'd be great!" Shazza beamed.

Alas, when Shazza arrived with baby Treelo, she found no dinner, but instead Ronald Lyncness!

"I'm sorry Shaz. You're too young to be a mother anyway." Moseby tried to coax the baby from her mother.

"Like hell I'm handing over my child to HIM!" Shazza glared at Ronald, sizing him up with X-Ray Eyes. She could see where Warrens sisters eyes were, and it made her even more determined to hold on to her child.

"You have no choice my dear, or else the police will be called and you'll lose your child anyway." Ronald said, his voice smooth and sick.

"You killed her. You killed Warrens sister Treelo, and now you're going to kill my Treelo too!" Shazza hissed, holding her child tightly.

"Better dead than here." Ronald laughed. "Give me the child."

"NEVER!" Shazza growled. The baby began to cry.

"NOW Shazza." Moseby demanded. "He's paying some good money for that kid, money that this Clan needs!"

"Get your filthy money somewhere else, you're not having my child!" Shazza snapped.

"I didn't want to have to do this. Sasuke, take the child." Ronald commanded his henchman.

Sasuke clapped his hands together. Then he stopped. He was frozen.

"SASUKE I AM ORDERING YOU TO TAKE THE CHILD!" Ronald roared in fury.

Suddenly, Sasuke turned around and snapped the neck of his master! Ronald Lyncness fell to the floor, dead, and Shazza felt her heart beating in her throat.

"You took my baby sister. You won't take my daughter." It was Warren! He had hooked Sasuke with his deadly Puppet Eyes, and stopped him from attacking Shazza!

"You were supposed to be out hunting!" Moseby cried. "Now what do we do?! You can't hold him with Puppet Eyes forever!"

"Do whatever you want with the ninja. Lyncness is gone now, and he won't take any of our children again." Warren growled, blood pouring from his bright green eyes.

Shazza fell to the floor, tears of relief washing her cheeks.

"You're a Lucky Star aren't you kiddo?" She whispered to the little baby in her arms. "You're a Lucky Star, and one day you'll save this Clan."

The baby stopped crying, and looked up at her mother.

–

Ten years later

–

The young girl got up, tired. Her sensei, Sasuke Kowareta, a prisoner of the Misneach Clan, was training her in the use of his signature jutsu, Paralysis Slaps.

"You're not focusing, Star." He frowned at her.

Star wanted to snap back, but she was too tired.

"Keep cycling your chakra. I expect to see you back here first thing tomorrow morning." Sasuke turned away, heading back to his cell in the Radaxian Library.

Star Misneach sighed. She wondered what life would have been like had she been captured by Ronald Lyncness, and then decided it wasn't worth thinking about, what it would have been like to live in a mansion and be treated like a princess. She stretched. Her mother had originally named her Treelo, but after that day she was forever known as Star. Her little sister who was six had gotten the name Treelo instead.

Star walked back home, trying not to turn up her nose at the smell of vomit and alcohol around the village. Shazza and Warren Misneach had tried their best to change the culture of the place, but it was hard work.

"Hey Emma, hi Adam." Star bumped into her friends, Emma and Adam Rose, who were two of the few children around the village who refused to indulge in the alcohol and drug lifestyle of the Misneach Clan.

"You're not going to believe this." Emma said, bouncing excitedly. "I was listening in to the Clan Conference, and they're going to marry you to the second son of the Barrett Clan!"

"You what mate?" Star looked confused. "I'm only eleven!"

"I think Wade is sixteen. Your mother is trying to get help from the other Clans to clean this place up." Adam told her. Adam was a fair bit older than Star and Emma, but he was still a good friend to them, and did his best to protect them from the seedier aspects of the village.

"I don't want to marry Wade!" Star groaned. "Remember how he beat up poor Jacko?"

"Looks like you're stuck." Emma sighed. "Poor Star."

Star shook with rage. Wade Barrett and Star Misneach did NOT get along at all. They had met when Star was nine, and almost instantly took a dislike to each other.

"I heard rumours that he's involved with a lot of illegal stuff, like underground fights, car jacking and murdering people for money." Adam shuddered.

"Who cares about THAT?" Star scoffed. "I just think he's a bully and a wanker."

"You...don't care that he's a murderer and a thief?" Emma and Adam looked gobsmacked.

"No." Star said, walking along the main footpath of the village. She noticed that the drunks were out in full force already, and it wasn't even five o'clock yet! Smirking, she called out to them.

"Weak as piss the lot of you!" She yelled. THAT got a reaction! The group bolted after her in a fury, going to teach the cheeky daughter of Warren Misneach a lesson!

"She just can't help herself can she?" Adam sighed as she leapt expertly onto an exposed rock in the billabong. The mob of angry Misneaches tried to go after her, and all of them landed in the water, making Star roar with laughter.

"She says Wade is a wanker. She's a brat!" Emma agreed as Star got out of the billabong and strutted home, quite proud of herself.

Star walked up to the house, and closed one eye. She activated her X-Ray Eyes in her right eye, checking to see who was in the house before she entered. She groaned. Shazza and Warren, her parents, were there, and so was her sister Treelo, but also the first and second sons of the Barrett Clan were in there, along with the Head of Clan Barrett!

"Great. Just great." Star grumbled as she stormed inside the neatly-kept house. "Mum. Dad. Sister. Fuckwits."

"STAR!" Shazza Misneach, the Head of Clan Misneach, chided her oldest daughter. "You will NOT call the esteemed members of the Barrett Clan fuckwits!"

"Oh look, it's the little Lucky brat-face." Wade Barrett instantly fought back.

"I'm sorry I called you guys fuckwits." Star apologized to Wades brother and grand-father. "Not sorry for calling you one." She turned to Wade, scowling at him. "I am NOT little!"

"Oh bother." The Barrett Heir groaned, while the Head of Clan Barrett sighed.

"I see you still haven't learned respect." Wade looked down his nose at Star.

"I see you still haven't learned manners. Who broke your nose, I wanna send them a thank you card." Star snapped back, noticing that Wades snoot was now permanently bent.

"If you two are going to snipe, you can go outside. We have things to talk about." Warren quickly shooed the pair out into the back yard. Wade wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"How can you stand living here?!" He gagged.

"How can you stand no one caring about you?" Star fought back.

Wade grimaced. It was the one sore spot he would always have – the fact that no one in his family actually gave a stuff about him. He was just a spare child, fobbed off with money and allowed to do whatever he wanted as long as he stayed out of the way.

He watched as Star sat on a swing. He would never admit it, but he respected the little girl. No one told her what to do, and she fought her own battles.

"You know we're getting married when you turn eighteen, right?" Wade sat on the swing next to her.

"Yeah." Star looked up at the stars. "Sucks to be me."

"We can make this work you know." Wade tried. "You just have to stop being a brat."

"And you just have to stop being a dickhead." Star smirked.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, listening to the swearing coming from the billabong. Wade looked in that direction, annoyed.

"What are they going off about?" He grumbled.

"Impromptu bath, courtesy of me." Star giggled, and told him about how he'd led the drunks to their drenching.

Wade laughed. "Okay, maybe you don't have to completely stop being a brat. Just be a brat to everyone else except me."

"Where's the fun in that?" Star chuckled. "No one else is as fun to pick on, they're all too easy."

Meanwhile, Shazza and the Head of Clan Barrett watched them from a window.

"I think they'll manage to get along." The Head of Clan Barrett said finally.

"They might hate each other, but they do respect each other. It's a start." Shazza sighed. Just then, another fight broke out – this time over football.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! FOOTBALL IS A MANS GAME!" Wade tore after Star, who nimbly evaded him.

"In the same way that diving is!" She cheeked back.

"Maybe they'll kill each other?" The Barrett Heir looked hopeful as Wade finally caught Star and started throttling her.

"We can only hope." Shazza groaned as Star stuck her fingers up Wades nose and kicked him in the groin area.

–

Seven years later

–

"Nope. Nope. NOPE." Star Misneach groaned.

"Yes. Yes. YES." Her mother replied, fixing the veil in Stars hair.

It was the day that Star was to marry Wade Barrett, and she wasn't impressed. Although they had managed to form some sort of a truce over the years, the pair still didn't like each other.

"I have to KISS him. Worse, I have to SLEEP with him. I have to see him NAKED. He's going to be INSIDE of me!" Star felt ill.

"Hey, at least I get to be a bridesmaid!" Treelo bounced around happily, a beautiful girl of thirteen.

"Well bully for you." Star snapped.

"This is about the only time I'd advocate drinking to excess. If you're blind drunk you won't realize what's going on until tomorrow." Warren pointed out as Shazza brushed out Stars white dress.

"No thanks. I want to be fully alert to make sure that scumbag doesn't try anything." Star glared at the mirror.

There was a knock at the door. Treelo answered it, having a quick, quiet conversation with the person on the other side before tapping her sister on the shoulder. "It's time." She said.

Star groaned as she was led to her doom. Her only solace as she walked down the aisle was the look of disgust on the face of Wade Barrett at the whole situation.

"Will you put your coat on properly?!" The Barrett Heir hissed at Wade as Star approached.

"Get stuffed." Wade grumbled back. His coat was hung on his shoulders, and that's where it was going to stay.

Star made it to where Wade was standing and squeamishly took his hands. Ew, ew, EW! The Clan Elder then began the ceremony.

"Star Misneach, Daughter of Misneach, do you vow to take this man as your soul-bound husband, in loyalty, trust and love for the rest of your life?" The Elder asked.

Star shuddered. "Under the blessing of my Clan, I give my life." She said, with a note of defeat.

"Wade Barrett, Son of Barrett, do you vow to take this woman as your soul-bound wife, in loyalty, trust and love for the rest of your life?" The Elder then turned to Wade.

Wade flinched. "Ugh...Under the blessing of my Clan, I give my life." He finally muttered.

Satisfied, the Elder took the ceremonial ribbon and cup. This was the part where together Star and Wade were to tie a knot around the cup and then drink from it.

"Who taught you how to tie a knot?!" Wade growled.

"Obviously the same person who taught you to live!" Star snapped back.

"This is going well." Treelo rolled her eyes.

Finally, the knot was tied, and the pair took their drink from the cup. The Elder handed them their rings, which they donned with apprehension.

"You are now united forever as husband and wife! You may now kiss." The Elder announced.

Both Wade and Star looked horrified. They turned to each other.

Wade groaned. Star sighed in defeat. Both of them puckered up their lips, and leaned forward.

"You could have fit Jupiter between their lips." The Barrett Heir shook his head as the pair wiped their lips in disgust after their "kiss".

Thankfully for the pair, the reception was next. Clan receptions don't mandate a first dance although it is common, so Shazza had made the wise choice to NOT have a first dance.

"Don't really need them getting into fisticuffs on their wedding day." She pointed out.

So the newly-married couple spent most of the reception ignoring each other.

"This is almost fun, if you forget that I'm married to the most vile scum in the history of this planet." Star sipped her mineral water as she chatted to her mother.

"I know you're not happy now, but you've done your Clan a great service." Shazza hugged her daughter. "I'm sure one day you and Wade will come to a truce."

"Doubt it." Star rolled her eyes. She noticed her husband standing with his brother, father and grandfather, looking awkward. Star frowned. Wade was almost standing outside the circle, while the other three chatted away. Once Wade said something, but it was quickly brushed off.

 _Wow. It's really true. No one cares about him._

Treelo jumped behind her big sister and hugged her. Star laughed. Still, she couldn't help but wonder about her new husband. No one hugged him, or even congratulated him.

Star sighed. "I'll talk to you later Treelo." She patted her sister on the head before walking over to Wade.

"Having fun?" She asked.

Wade snarled. "Does it look like it?"

Star breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, determined not to start a fight. "What are you boys yakking about?"

"Dunno, I'm not part of the conversation am I?" Wade spat bitterly, sipping his drink. "I could fall off the face of the earth tomorrow and the only acknowledgment of my passing would be my father getting fucked so they could produce another backup."

Not for the first time, Star felt a bit sorry for Wade. As much as she couldn't stand him, she also had to admit he was a rather interesting person in his own right. Fighting with Wade was fun.

"So, what are we going to do about tonight?" Star decided to broach the subject.

"How about we don't and say we did?"

"How about I don't want to be a virgin for the rest of my life?"

"Then go get a piece on the side." Wade snapped.

"Is that your plan then?" Star asked.

For a split second, Wade almost looked close to tears. Then he clammed up. "No."

Star felt a momentary confusion. She knew Wade was as far from a virgin as you could get, it would be easy for him to have a piece (or many pieces) on the side. "Are you okay?" She looked up at him.

"What do you care?" Wade glared at her, before stalking off to refresh his drink. Star watched him, before returning to her own family to have a few dances.

Finally, the reception ended. The married couple were put into the room of a very expensive hotel on the Brisbane River, with all sorts of hints about what they were meant to be doing with the rest of the night.

"DON'T kill each other." Warren warned as he left his oldest daughter with her husband.

"Don't tempt me." Star muttered under her breath as the door closed behind her father. Now it was just her and Wade.

Wade took stock of the situation. There was a small sofa near the window, next to the huge king-sized double bed. He looked over at his new wife, who was still facing the door. He sighed.

"I'll take the sofa. You have the bed." He said, pulling off his jacket and kicking off his shoes.

Star blinked. "There's no WAY you're going to fit onto that little thing." She pointed out.

"I've had worse." He snapped. "You get the bed. Lord knows you need your beauty sleep."

"Ha, ha." Star muttered under her breath. Something wasn't adding up – she had been almost certain that there would have been war for that bed, with the loser sleeping battered and bruised where they fell. She hadn't expected any sort of kindness, no matter how begrudging, from Wade Barrett.

"Just go to bed Lucky." Wade flopped onto the sofa, his long legs hanging over the armrest.

 _I can't believe I'm going to do this._ Star groaned inwardly. "Wade, I might hate your guts, but I do have some respect for you. Plus I trust you."

"TRUST me?" Wade had to chuckle at that one. "Do you KNOW what I'm capable of?"

"Yup." Star replied. "Haven't we fought enough to know each others tricks by now?"

"Got me there." Wade tried to get comfortable on the tiny sofa.

"Wade, get into bed." Star groaned. "You'll be more comfortable and thus slightly more bearable in the morning."

An evil gleam came to Wades eye. "You want a piece of this don't you?" He motioned towards his admittedly gorgeous body.

Star swallowed back vomit. "You might be a prick but you ARE a good-looking prick." She said.

Wade laughed. "That hurt, didn't it?"

Star growled. "Whatever, bastard." She stormed off to the bathroom, stopping only to get her night-things.

Wade sighed. _She WAS trying to be nice I guess._

He sat up. _I suppose I have to look out for her now._ He got off the sofa and stripped down to his underwear. He then got into the bed (which was MUCH more comfortable than the sofa) and waited for his wife.

Star finally emerged from the bathroom, her makeup washed off and her hair clean and dry. She turned off the lights (leaving only the bedside lamp) before getting into the bed herself.

"Hey Lucky?" Wade said quietly.

"What?" Star asked shortly.

"If you want me to, I can take your virginity." He sighed. "At least, I can make it as painless as I can."

"It's going to hurt either way." Star snapped.

"Yes, but it doesn't have to hurt too much." Wade bit his tongue, trying to keep his temper back. "We can turn the lights off and you can pretend I'm someone else."

Star grimaced. "Fine." She said finally. She reached over and turned off the light, before quickly pulling off her night-things.

Wade gritted his teeth before pulling off his underwear. He moved closer to Star, until he could feel her body against his. Immediately, his body betrayed him, beginning to get aroused. Star had a nice body and her skin felt good against his. _Bloody hell..._

Star screwed up her eyes against tears that threatened to fall. She didn't know why she felt like crying. Two tears leaked out as she felt Wades hands gently massage her, hitting all of the spots that got her in the mood. Soon, he pulled his massive body above hers.

"It's going to hurt a bit. I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"You've never been sorry about hurting me before, why start now?" Star bit at him.

 _Keep your temper, keep your temper!_ Wade had to remind himself to stop himself from slamming into her, which he knew would cause her agony. Instead, he entered her gently as he could, feeling her wet cheek as his face brushed against hers.

It was over quickly, but to both of them it felt like forever. Finally, Wade got off Star and rolled over to get some sleep.

"Wade?"

"Hmph."

"Thank you."

Inside his heart, his stone-cold lump of coal, Wade felt a sudden warmth.

 _Great. Heartburn._

–

"You look awful." Treelo Misneach commented as she sat with her older sister for breakfast the next morning.

"Ughhhh." Was the reply from Star Barrett.

"Well, there's no bruises, or cuts, so I'm assuming no fights?" Treelo helped herself to some toast.

"Trust me, what happened was infinitely worse." Star assured her.

"I don't understand your problem with Wade." Treelo started eating her bacon. "I mean, he's the second son of the Barrett Clan, currently the most powerful Clan. At least you didn't have to marry Daniel Bryan or Kane. Or even worse, Randy Orton."

Star eyed her sister. "What IS Wade to you, beside the second son?"

"My brother-in-law now." Treelo dipped her toast in her egg yolk. "His parents don't mind him, apparently as long as he can break whatever mortal laws he likes he stays out of Clan business."

Suddenly Star felt furious. She calmed herself by nearly choking on her milk.

"You okay Sis?" Treelo asked.

"Fine." Star replied. _What does it matter what people think of Wade? I mean, YOU don't think much of him at all. You hate his guts._

She gripped her fork tightly. _I'm the only one who knows him well enough to hate his guts._

–

Three Years Later

–

Wade Barrett peeked out from behind a building. The coast was clear.

"Okay Lucky, Future Eyes time!" He whispered.

 _This is totally illegal._ Star thought as she used Future Eyes on the car that they were targeting. "Nup. Police are in the next street and the blokes about to head out to take out the bins. He'll stop to talk to the neighbour and have a smoke. If we go now we'll get busted."

Wade swore.

"Remind me why we're lowering ourselves to petty theft again?" Star asked as Wade peered out again.

Ever since their wedding, Star had shown a morbid curiousity in Wades illegal activities. She'd been to a fair few of his underground fights, sometimes helping him with Future Eyes (most of the time hoping he'd get beaten to a pulp). Now she was out helping him steal a car.

"And I thought you knew me." Wade smirked. Star groaned. Of course this was about a bloody contract that Wade had. There had to be a financial incentive, why else would he do anything?

"Look, there's a quick and simple way to fix this." Star groaned.

"And that would be?" Wade raised an eyebrow.

"Give me a minute and you'll see." Star rubbed her eyes. Ten minutes later, she could see again. Wade was getting impatient.

"Lucky, if you don't tell me what you're up to..." He threatened.

"Shut it." Star snapped. She looked out to where the man and his car were and closed her right eye.

Suddenly, the man walked inside and fell into a deep sleep.

"We've got ten minutes to get the car and get out of here!" Star growled. "C'mon!"

"LUCKY! What on earth is going...on..." Wade looked at his wife. Her left eye was bright green and drooling blood. "Is that...?"

"Come ON!" Star pulled him towards the car. Wade, still stunned and horrified, disabled the car alarm on the car and got into the drivers seat. He hot-wired the car and they drove off.

"Ughhhh!" Star wiped the blood off her face as Puppet Eyes finally failed. They were in the clear, and all that was left was for Wade to deliver the car to his employer.

"Was that Puppet Eyes?" Wade asked.

"What do you think?" Star snapped.

Wade felt a shiver run through him.

"You're blind in your left eye now aren't you?" He asked quietly.

"And?" Star grumbled, her eye causing her significant pain.

Wade remained silent. After about fifteen minutes, he spoke in a cold tone that Star had never heard before.

"Don't you EVER do that again."

"You're not the boss of me." Star mumbled.

"I'm your husband. If you're blind, I have to go out of my way to protect you, putting us both at risk. DON'T DO IT AGAIN." Wade continued in that same cold tone.

Star looked at her husband, before turning away and looking out of the window. For some reason, she felt sad.

 _Because you thought for one, hopeful second that he actually cared about you._

–

Two Years Later

–

Wade Barrett had won NXT, with the help of his wife, Star. Now, however, was the time for revenge on the people who had made his rise through NXT one of the most humiliating experiences of his life.

"Ready?" He turned to Star as they sat in the shadows of gorilla position.

"Ready." Star nodded.

That was the night the Nexus was born, a Nexus meant to bring its members power and glory. Led by Wade and Star, the Nexus ran riot through Monday Night RAW, destroying everything in its path.

And it nearly came undone when Star met John Cena.

John had lost to Wade at Hell in a Cell. John was now forced to serve Wades every whim.

"Hi John. What's old, English and ugly got you doing today?" Star sat down next to John in the locker room one Monday night.

"Polishing his boots." John sighed, holding up a rather smelly boot.

"He's a bastard." Star shook her head. "And a complete idiot."

"Aren't you two married?" John asked, hearing the harshness in Stars voice.

"Arranged marriage." Star told him. "I've hated him since I've known him."

"Wow. That's gotta suck." John blinked.

"Trust me, you have no idea." Star grumbled. _You have zero idea. You can't. You can't possibly know what it's like to love your husband so much it hurts, but have to pretend every day that you still hate him. To know he hates you. To know that he'll never know that you've seen things in him that make you happy. To know that he'll never know how much you really care._

 _I love my husband. I love Wade Barrett. No one can ever know._

"I would say I'm sure he has some redeeming qualities somewhere, but to be honest, I can't." John quipped. "You have my deepest sympathies."

"Not much I can do about it." Star shrugged.

"Puts my suffering into perspective." John continued polishing the boot. "I'm only stuck here until I retire, you're stuck with him for the rest of your life."

"I'm used to him." Star grinned. "Besides, I have the means and the know-how to make his life a living hell."

"I guess you do." John smiled.

"Anyway, I'll see what I can do about getting him off your back." Star said.

"Thanks." John hugged her. Star stiffened slightly. Wade would never hug her like that. In fact, the only physical contact they had was when they were beating the stuffing out of each other, or Wednesday night when they forced themselves to have sex in the dark.

The bond between John and Star grew deeper as the weeks rolled on. What they didn't know was that they were being watched.

Wade was furious at John. How DARE he play with Star like that? Wade wasn't stupid, he knew John was in love with Randy Orton and could never love Star the way she deserved. Come to think of it, neither could Wade.

He no longer hated his wife. He regarded her as a companion, his side-kick, and his most trusted ally. He felt sorry for her, being trapped in a marriage with a man she hated. He wished so badly that the Misneach Clan didn't need the help of the Barrett Clan any longer, so he could divorce her and set her free, but alas Shazza was running into more problems than anticipated. The Viper Clan and the Phenom Clan were determined to put up roadblocks to the Misneach recovery efforts (one of the reasons why Wade left Randy Orton bloodied and beaten after John had caused the disqualification in their Championship Match at Summerslam).

How DARE John Cena try to woo her, knowing that it would only end in her heartbreak? How dare he hold her, knowing full well that he was wishing that she was Randy?

Eventually, it came to a head at the TLC pay-per-view. Wade Barrett vs John Cena.

"You're staying at the hotel and that's final." Wade told his wife, who was livid she was being kept away from the pay-per-view.

"You can't make me." Star snapped.

"I can't, but the Nexus can. They're going to be watching you." Wade told her.

Star watched helplessly as he left. Then she tensed up. Wade had forgotten that she was a ninja, and a Misneach as well. She was going to get to the pay-per-view.

Meanwhile, the match was a brutal affair. Finally, John was victorious. He continued to slam Wade with chair shots as Wade desperately tried to crawl away. Finally, when Wade could crawl no more, John prepared to drop a motherload of chairs on the Bareknuckle Brawlers head!

"JOHN NO!"

John looked at the stage. There was Star!

"You're just in time!" John grinned. "Would you like to help?"

"NO!" Star looked at her fallen husband. She turned back to John. "Please. Leave him alone."

John looked at her incredulously.

"No can do." He said bluntly, preparing to shower Wade with chairs. He yanked hard on the bottom chair, and 23 chairs fell down!

"NO! STAR!" John cried. At the last moment, Star had thrown herself between her husband and the chairs!

"Lucky, you idiot..." Wade coughed. "I told you to stay at the hotel!"

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" Star groaned with pain.

"Why? Why would you do this?!" Wade pulled himself into a sitting position. His body felt hot.

"Because." Star grinned, a pained grin. "I love you."

–

 _I love you._

Impossible. No one loved Wade Barrett.

 _I love you._

She was the only one who didn't brush him off. She never had. From the moment they had met, her goal was to antagonize him.

 _I love you._

Not because he was the second son (which was the only reason anyone did anything for Wade Barrett) but because she had taken the time to assess who he was and decided she didn't like him.

 _I love you._

He wasn't the second son of the Barrett Clan to her. To her, he was a bastard. A prick. A bully and a rotten individual.

 _I love you._

She knew him better than anyone else.

She was the only one who knew him.

She was the only one who bothered.

–

Wade Barrett felt like every one of his bones was made of molten metal, like his flesh was on fire. He didn't care. All he cared about was her.

He looked at John. The one who had hurt her.

"Humiliate me." Wade heard himself growl. "Beat me to a pulp."

"I did." John pointed out.

"Destroy my spirit or break my heart." Wade continued, barely able to breathe. "Take my soul if you must, but for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you."

The heat was unbearable. The pain was intolerable. He didn't care. All he cared about was her.

"DON'T. TOUCH. **HER.** "

There was a change, and John saw it. Wade Barrett had gray eyes. Now, they were shining silver.

Star felt her breath catch in her throat. Was that...a VOW? Impossible, Barretts couldn't Imprint anymore, their kekkei genkai was long since dead, bred out of them. Barretts were too selfish to ever Imprint again.

When she looked up at his eyes however, she saw the truth reflecting back at her.

 _He loves me._

 _My husband loves me._

 _Wade Barrett loves me, and he loves me more than life itself._

She smiled, before succumbing to unconsciousness.

 _Poor John. I hope he has insurance._


	5. We Are One: Bonus Content

"Lucky" Star Barrett was sitting on the sofa in the Corre locker room, polishing her Womens Championship. Her husband, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Wade "Bad News" Barrett was asleep with his head on her lap. Nearby Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel were playing chess. Beth Phoenix and Alicia Fox were comparing makeup palettes and Kane was sharing death stares with his Team Hell No team mate Randy Orton.

"KANE!" Daniel Bryan burst into the locker room. "You're in SO much trouble, and Randy Orton, well boy aren't you gonna be pissed!"

"WHAT is your problem?!" Kane was up in an instant.

"SOMEONE didn't secure their little Fiend properly. Now Bray Wyatt is letting the Fiend, who is a Phenom, possess him so he can try and take over the Phenom Clan and the Grey Goat Clan!" Daniel roared.

"Listen, Bray Wyatt and the Fiend can't do much while the Fiend is trapped in the Firefly Funhouse, which was built for the express purpose of keeping the Fiend at bay." Kane tried to calm the Head of Clan Grey Goat down.

"You IDIOT! He's possessing a GREY GOAT! Not only can the Fiend escape the Firefly Funhouse through Bray Wyatt, but his Creatures of the Night have been getting out too!" Daniel groaned.

"...They're puppets." Kane shook his head.

"Listen, this sounds like a problem between the Phenoms and the Grey Goats. I'm a Viper. How does this affect me again?!" Randy began to get annoyed.

"BECAUSE Bray Wyatt and the Fiend have John Cena in the Firefly Funhouse!" Daniel informed him.

Randy immediately threw himself at Stars feet.

"You're a Misneach Star, you could defeat the Fiend easily!" He begged.

"No." Star continued polishing her championship.

"Please? I'll buy you as much honey as you want. I'll even shell out for that Firefly honey you like so much!" Randy begged.

"It's Night FireFlower honey, and no. Wade would buy it for me anyway." Star continued to ignore him.

"It's JOHN CENA!" Randy pointed out. "You two dated!"

"He dumped me." Star said.

"It wouldn't be that hard!" Randy begged.

"Yes it WOULD Randy." Star jumped up, waking up Bad News with a jolt. "Remember what the Funhouse is built out of, Randy? That wood that you cut down, the sacred trees of the Misneach Clan when you chased us out of Ireland?"

"YOUR CLAN WAS GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Randy was getting exasperated.

"Will you help him PLEASE and shut him up?" Bad News grumbled.

"No. No no no no NO!" Star stamped her feet.

"FINE! Team Hell No, let's go!" Randy dragged his two team mates out to save John Cena.

"You know, it could be fun." Heath Slater mused. "I like Funhouses."

"Lucky NO." Bad News cried, but it was too late.

"Come on then boys! The Unholy Trio is taking on the Firefly Funhouse!" Star led Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel to almost certain doom.

Bad News sighed. If he didn't go after her there'd be no end of trouble from the Head of the Clan Barrett - why was the Barrett Clan absent in taking down the Fiend and Bray Wyatt?

He got up and slumped after everyone else.

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you who didn't read my other fics, "We Are One", "Slave" and "Rebel Son", basically the important things to note are that Star and Randy hate each others guts and that Stars Clan the Misneaches are stronger than the Phenoms (Undertaker, Kane and the Fiend) unless it's late March/early April (aka Wrestlemania...seriously, Star got DESTROYED in Hell in a Cell!).**

 **Also, my original fiction Chuckles and Giggles is (slowly) being ported chapter by chapter to YouTube. Check it out!**


End file.
